


OF MIKE AND pinkMAN

by PantheraSade



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Dark Comedy, Dark fic, Drama, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe Fluff...kind of..., Slow Build
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Jesse beschäftigt Janes Tod.<br/>Mike ist derjenige der sich ihm annimmt, auf gedei und verderb.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Janes Grab

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the artwork "Jeez!" of the talented sodium_amytal  
> Thank you... you're awesome.  
> Aber ich traue mich nicht es ihr zu schenken v.v'' ... Die kann ja nix mit Deutsch anfangen.
> 
> Frohe Ostern~

Mike holte Jesse von Zuhause ab.  
Ein weiterer heißer von Wüstensand umwehter Tag brach für Jesse Pinkman an, den er in Mike Ehrmantraut's 1988 Chrysler, mit jenem gezwungenermaßen verbringen würde.  
Geld aus toten Briefkästen einsammeln hieß es aufs neue.  
Das Verhältnis der beiden zueinander war nicht das schlechteste.  
Sie hatten sich miteinander arrangiert und fanden sogar minimal Sympathie am jeweils anderen. Natürlich würden sie das niemals laut aussprechen und Jesse wird seines Lebens nicht vergessen als Mike damals nach Janes Tod ihn geohrfeigt hatte um ihm damit zu helfen und wenigstens etwas klar bei Verstand zu sein.  
Auch hatte Mike diese unangenehme Angewohnheit ruppig zu werden sobald ihm etwas auffiel das er nicht wollte wie Jesse's Art, abwesend und desinteressiert zu wirken, sprach man "Ernste Worte" mit ihm. Doch alles in allem, mochte der ehemalige Philadelphia Polizist den Jungen Junkie und empfand genug Empathie um zu spüren wenn die Stimmung des Jüngeren tatsächlich in düstere Richtungen abdriftetet. Das konnte daran liegen dass Mike nunmal Vater war und unterbewusst Jesse mit seinem verstorbenem Sohn Matti verglich. 

"Möchtest du ein Pimento Käse Sandwich?" Mike deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich auf den Rücksitz und der sich dort befindenden braunen Papiertüte.  
Jesse antwortete mit einem knappen nein, kurbelte das Autofenster herunter um dort gelassen einen Arm abzulegen und blickte gelangweilt gen Straße.  
Wer nicht will, der hat schon. Dachte sich der Ältere schulterzuckend und fuhr los. 

Von Station zu Station grasten sie gemeinsam die toten Briefkästen ab und erledigten ihren Job zumeist schweigend.  
Mike blickte während des Fahrens immer wieder zu seinem Beifahrer hinüber und bemerkte Jesse's melancholische Stimmung die er heute mehr als sonst auszustrahlen schien. Eigentlich war es Mike gleich was der Junge empfand und hatte selbst mit Altlasten zu kämpfen. Doch seine Altlasten hießen Matti.  
Es ärgerte den älteren und er sträubte sich innerlich dagegen nach zu bohren was Jesse's Problem sei.  
So kam es ihm auch sehr gelegen als der Jüngere das Wort ergriff, mit seiner Stimme das Schweigen unterbrach und mit der Sprache heraus rückte.

"Kannst du mir einen gefallen tun?"

Wollte Mike nun aber wirklich wissen was das für ein gefallen sein würde? Und was würde es ihn kosten … 

"Schieß los, Junge." es konnte nichts großartiges sein. Das redete er sich zumindest ein.

Jesse rieb sich leicht nervös das Kinn und wich Mike's Blick seitlich aus. Starrte einem vorbeifahrendem Auto hinterher und zögerte seine Antwort hinaus.  
"Kannst du.. " begann er mit einer Stimme die wirkte als wäre er sich nicht sicher diese Bitte tatsächlich zu stellen.

"Kannst du mir den Ort zeigen an dem Jane begraben wurde?" 

Mike sah während des Fahrens zu Jesse hinüber und hob eine Augenbraue. Dass der Junge die Tote nicht schon längst selbst aufgesucht hatte wunderte ihn.  
Doch er wußte wie schwer es einem fallen kann nach dem Verlust einer geliebten Person die alten Erinnerungen aufgewärmt zu bekommen sobald man vor dessen Grab stand oder verblassende Fotografien in Händen hielt.  
Jesse presste seine Lippen aufeinander und ließ Mike nicht aus den Augen, wartete auf eine Antwort. 

"Das halte ich für keine sonderlich gute Idee." Der ältere sah kurz in den Rückspiegel und zurück auf die Straße. 

"Mike, bitte." presste Jesse energisch und flehend zugleich zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und beugte sich etwas zum Fahrenden herüber. 

Der Junge würde nicht locker lassen, er hatte diesen Gedanken wohl schon länger gefasst und mit Sicherheit fiel es Jesse schwer den älteren danach zu fragen.  
Dennoch war es nicht seine beste Idee.  
Mike seufzte schnaubend, öffnete seine Lippen um etwas zu sagen, verengte dann aber seine Augenlieder leicht und schloss den Mund wieder.  
Jesse wartete noch einen weiteren Moment ab, doch es kam nichts. Und so warf er sich frustriert zurück in den Sitzt.  
Das Schweigen konnte weiter gehen. 

Während die Abenddämmerung einbrach dachte der ehemalige Philadelphia Polizist lange und abwiegend über Jesse's Wunsch nach.  
Mike hatte ihr letztes Bündel Geld aus einer alten Fabrik abgeholt und kehrte zu seinem Fahrzeug an dem Jesse mit einer Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen, den Händen in den Hosentaschen und den Kopf gesenkt, an der Motorhaube anlehnte, zurück.  
Als Mike das Geld sicher im Kofferraum verstaut hatte und wieder vor seine Fahrertüre geschlendert war klopfte er zweimal laut mit der Handfläche auf das Autodach.  
Jesse fuhr erschrocken auf und blickte über die Schulter zu ihm hinüber.  
Er verzog zudem das Gesicht und blinzelte gegen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen an diesem Abend die in seine Wasserblauen Augen stachen. 

"Also gut…" begann Mike und sah ihn emotionslos an.

"Also gut was?" kam es patzig zurück.

"Ich zeige dir, wo SIE liegt." 

Jesse wußte im ersten Moment nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte, hatte auch nicht mehr damit gerechnet.  
Also schluckte er leicht und nickte Mike zu, der daraufhin im Wagen Platz nahm und den Motor wieder anließ.  
Ein dünnes Lächeln breitete sich über Jesse's Gesicht aus. Schnell schnippte er die restliche Zigarette zwischen den Fingern weg und bequemte sich auf den Beifahrer Sitz.  
Sie fuhren in Richtung Außenbezirk Albuquerques zu einem Friedhof der mehr im Amerikanischen Stiel gehalten wurde. Bepflanzen Grünflächen und Sitzgelegenheiten an manchen stellen zeichneten diesen aus.  
Mike war Informiert wo das Mädchen lag. Saul Goodman hatte ihm vor längerer Zeit bereits gebeten wegen Rechtslagen und eventuellen Begünstigungen die der korrupte Anwalt bei Herointoten heraus schlagen konnte, Jane Margolis Begräbnisstätte ausfindig zu machen.  
So führte er den Jungen über einen Kiesweg an Trauerweiden vorbei, zu besagtem Grab.  
Ein üppiges Blumengesteck lag auf der Erde vor dem ovalen Grabstein der zu unrecht, so empfand es Jesse, unspektakulär Wirkte.  
Das Schwarz-weiß Foto einer lächelnden Jane wurde umrahmt von serifenloser Schrift.

 

Hier ruht Jane Johanna Margolis  
geliebte Tochter und Künstlerin  
Geboren 4. April 1982 - Gestorben 26. Januar 2010 

 

Stillschweigend standen sie davor.  
Mike sah sich etwas um, in der Hoffnung hier alleine mit Jesse zu sein und keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen.  
Er gab dem Jungen noch ein paar Momente, legte ihm anschließend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Für gewöhnlich setzten sie sich nach getaner Arbeit in Mike's Lieblings Diner und aßen eine Kleinigkeit, doch war es ihm heute nicht danach. 

"Ich fahre dich jetzt nach Hause." 

Jesse nickte langsam, warf noch einen letzten verbitterten Blick auf das Grab, bevor sie den Rückweg antraten.

Während der Fahrt zu Jesse's Anwesen herrschte gewohntes Schweigen.  
Mike hielt es für Taktlos zu fragen ob der Junge nun zufrieden sei, wie es ihm jetzt geht, und warf seine Fragen in den Soziale- Emotionen verschlingenden Abgrund seiner Seele. Jesse war erwachsen und Mike nicht sein Vater.  
Viel mehr sollte Walter zusehen wie es um das psychische befinden seines Sidekicks stand. 

-

In der Margo Street angekommen stieg Jesse langsam, mit einem Blick als wäre er tief in seinen Gedanken versunken aus dem Wagen aus  
und schlurfte mit seinen Skaterschuhen über den Asphaltierten Boden.  
Er verabschiedete sich nicht von Mike und sah auch nichtmehr zu ihm zurück. Jener ignorierte dieses Verhalten, beobachtete dann aber noch wie der Junge seitlich vor seiner Haustüre stehen blieb, in einer Hand den Schlüssel abwog und einen Eindruck vermittelte als sähe er diesen befremdlich an.  
Dieses Verhalten befand Mike allerdings für sonderbar … er wartete ab bis Jesse sich doch noch dafür entschloss die Haustüre aufzusperren und dahinter verschwand. 

Anschließend machte sich auch der alte Ex- Cop auf den Heimweg.

-

Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen und die Sonne brannte auch an diesem erbarmungslos auf Albuquerque hernieder.  
Heute würde Mike seinen jungen Gehilfen von Gustavo Frings als Wäscherei getarntes Meth Labor abholen, nicht wie gestern bei dessen eigenem Haus.  
Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an seinem Chrysler und wählte mit einem Handy die Nummer an um das Telefon das sich unten im Labor befand zu erreichen.  
Solange er auf die Durchwahl wartete blickte der Alte hinauf und betrachtete den hellblauen Himmel über ihm.  
Vereinzelt zogen Wolken vorbei und waren Vorboten für einen baldig aufkommenden Regenschauer der zwar selten für New Mexico zu dieser Jahreszeit war  
aber immer willkommen ist um dem staubigen Land neues Leben zu schenken. 

"Hallo?" erklang Walter's Stimme am anderen Ende des Telefons.

"Es gibt Arbeit für Jesse, schicken Sie ihn hoch." kein bitte, keine Begrüßung. Mike konnte mit Mr. White einfach nicht warm werden.  
Das war nichts tragisches, so behandelte er ihn nur wie jeden anderen für ihn unwichtigen Menschen. 

"Mike, meinen Sie nicht wir können das heute sein lassen? Ich brauche Jesse wirklich dringend im Labor, verstehen Sie?"

Der ehemalige Polizist kratzte sich gelangweilt hinter seinem Ohr und antwortete nur mit monotoner Stimme.  
"Walter, das war keine Bitte. Sie wollen nicht dass ich persönlich runter komme." 

Im Hintergrund konnte Mike Jesse's Stimme hören und verstand so viel wie ein "Bin unterwegs."  
Na, immerhin war der Junge aufmerksam.. was er an ihm sehr zu schätzten lernte.  
Walter, immer noch am Telefon, schnaubte verärgert in den Hörer hinein.  
"Und ich? Ich soll mich jetzt wieder mit diesem Tyrus zufrieden geben? Dieser unsympathische kleine Henchman von Gus?" 

"Das ist nicht mein Problem, Walt." Mike sah Jesse aus der Wäscherei eilen und sich seine schwarze Stoffjacke anziehen. 

"Hören Sie, Mike.. Jesse ist wie eine- … eine kleine Blume. Verstehen Sie?" 

In diesem Augenblick wollte Mike nicht's lieber als auflegen. Er wollte nicht hören welche Assoziationen Walter mit Jesse zusammen spann.  
Er konnte auch diese Stimme nicht ertragen, dieses Gerede das nur selten klare Worte beinhaltete. Immer ausschweifende sich wiederholende Sätze. 

"Eine Blume … " sprach Mike die Worte nach die mehr rhetorisch wirkten als, als Frage gemeint waren. 

"Ja.. ja eine zarte Blume die ich mit Müh' und Not aufgezogen habe!"

"Ahja." 

"Und dann kommen Sie.. und trampeln auf meinem frischen Beet herum! Wie ein wilder zerpflücken Sie mir meinen ganzen liebevoll heran gezüchteten Garten!" 

Was sollte man darauf nur antworten … es musste nicht für alles eine Antwort geben. Und so gleichgültig Mike in vielerlei Hinsicht war, konnte und wollte er heute Walter nicht das letzte Wort lassen. Dieser Narr von einem Chemiker. 

"Wissen Sie, Unkraut vergeht nicht." und noch bevor der andere etwas darauf erwidern konnte legte Mike auf. 

Jesse stand neben ihm, scharrte mit einem Fuß auf dem Sandigen Boden herum.  
Mike steckte das Telefon in die Jackentasche, betrachtete seinen Gefährten von oben bis unten. Blasse Haut untermalt von dunklen Augenringen zeichneten dessen Gesicht.

"Du siehst ja wie ausgeschissen aus, Junge."

Jesse hob seinen Kopf und verengte etwas die leicht blutunterlaufenen Müden Augen. 

"Hast du wieder irgendwelches Zeug genommen?" fragte der Ältere ernst und verlagerte das Gewicht seines Fußes von einer Seite auf die andere.  
Die Pupillen des Jungen wirkten allerdings normal.  
Jesse rieb sich das Genick und atmete tief durch, sah gereizt zur Seite weg. Leise raunte er ein "Nein."  
Mike's Instinkte verlangten von ihm Jesse abzutasten und zu filzen. Gus hatte auch zur Aufgabe gestellt Jesse clean zu halten. Sie konnten in diesem Geschäft keine Junkies gebrauchen. Erst recht nicht bei dem was Gus mit ihm noch vor hatte. Immerhin war auch die zweite Regel im Drogenbusiness "Werd' niemals von deinem eigenem Zeug high."  
Dennoch nahm Mike die Situation nun so hin, jetzt konnte er auch nichts mehr daran ändern.

-

Sie waren bereits einige Zeit unterwegs als es dem Älteren wie Shuppen von den Augen fiel. 

"Es war also doch keine gute Idee dir das Grab dieser Margolis zu zeigen… "

Jesse warf Mike einen finsteren Blick zu. Einen Blick, der zu schnell kam. "War es nicht." zischte er.

Mike knetete den Griff seines Lenkrades und seufzte leise. "Natürlich nicht…" 

Er hatte in's Schwarze getroffen. Immer dieses ewige Leid mit der Liebe.  
Der Junge musste seit dem Besuch an ihrem Grab vollkommen durch den Wind gewesen sein. Es wurde schließlich alles wieder aufgerollt was er an negativen Erfahrungen in Verbindung mit ihr und ihrem Tod brachte.  
Mike litt lange an dem Verlust seines Sohnes Matti. Er wurde zum Alkoholiker um das Desaster zu verarbeiten.  
Er wollte vergessen, er wollte selbst nicht mehr sein und fand kaum schlaf. So wie dem Anschein nach Jesse auch. Der Junge musste die ganze Nacht auf Gewesen sein, geheult haben und sich selbst wieder angefangen haben zu hassen. Es gab sonst keine sinnvolle Erklärung dafür dass Pinkman zu diesem Zeitpunkt aussah wie ein wandelnder toter.  
Wie gut dass für die nächsten Tage heute der letzte sein würde an dem Mike Jesse mitnehmen musste. Dann hieß es für den ehemaligen Polizisten wieder alleine einige Aufträge von Goodman und Gus nachzugehen bei denen Jesse absolut nichts zu suchen hatte. Um so besser. So musste Mike keine Versuche starten den Jungen aufzumuntern. Darin war er sowieso nie gut, würde es aber wohl bei Jesse versuchen. Immerhin … mochte er ihn ja doch irgendwie. Nur dieses Ding mit den Emotionen war für Mike so lästig. 

-

Am Abend nach vermeintlicher Arbeit saßen die beiden in Mike's Lieblings Diner und aßen Hackbraten den er für sie bestellte.  
Mike hatte seine Lesebrille aufgesetzt und blätterte, während er eine Gabel voll Kartoffel Püree aß, im ABQ Newsletter.  
Jesse stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und stocherte appetitlos in seinem Hackbraten herum. 

"Iss was, Junge." 

Angesprochener wischte sich mit dem Handballen von der Schläfe hoch über die Stirn und presste seine Lippen fest zusammen.

Mike senkte daraufhin die Zeitung ein wenig und lugte über die Brille. 

"Hatten wir nicht vereinbart dass du auf mich hörst?"

"Was ist daran eine Vereinbarung gewesen wenn du mich mit einer Schaufel bedrohst!? Ich hatte wohl keine andere Wahl als zuzustimmen." 

Der ältere hob beide Augenbrauen. "Dass du mir das übel nimmst. Ich wollte der Situation nur mehr Ausdruck verleihen." 

Jesse schnaubte verächtlich, sah Mike mit vor Müdigkeit unruhigen Pupillen an und öffnete seine Lippen um sarkastisch darauf zu antworten.  
Doch hatte er keine Lust, Kraft aufzubringen für eine Diskussion die er verlieren würde.  
Mike sah ihn abwartend an, senkte dann aber seinen Blick wieder zur Zeitung. "Iss was, Junge."  
Er hatte diese Wortarme Diskussion bereits für sich gewonnen.  
Jesse beugte sich Mike's Worten und nahm sträubend einen kleinen bissen des Hackbratens in den Mund. Er kaute angewidert darauf herum, jede Kieferbewegung fiel ihm sichtlich schwer.  
Es war das reinste Trauerspiel.  
Ohne darauf ein Wort zu verlieren schob ihm Mike mit den Fingerspitzen sein mit Wasser befülltes Glas entgegen, welches von Jesse sofort angenommen wurde, um das mühevoll zerkleinerte Fleisch hinunter zu würgen. Würgen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. 

Mike bezahlte anstandslos ihr Essen und sie machten sich wieder auf den Heimweg. Jesse bat den Älteren ihn heute an einer anderen Stelle aussteigen zu lassen.  
Der ehemalige Philadelphia Polizist musste nicht lange überlegen und erkannte die Gegend in der er den Jungen bringen sollte.  
Ein kleiner Fußmarsch von 15 Minuten und er würde den Friedhof erreichen auf dem Jane Margolis begraben lag.  
Dieser nostalgische kleine Idiot. Damit täte er sich und seiner Psyche nichts gutes. Jesse sollte nach hause, schlafen gehen.  
Sonst machte es sein sowieso schon von Drogen zerstörter Körper nicht mehr lange mit.  
Doch es war nicht Mike's Bier, Nicht.Sein.Bier! Jeder muss seine eigenen Erfahrungen sammeln im Bezug zur Trauerbewältigung.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich knapp und als Jesse die Autotüre zuschlug, fühlte es Mike. Er fühlte, dass der Junge etwas dummes anstellen würde. 

 

Doch sollte das für die nächsten Tage nicht zu Mike's Problem werden.  
Zumindest wünschte er es sich inständig. Nur kann man nicht alles haben was man sich Wünscht.


	2. C21H23NO5

Mit überschlagenen Beinen saß Mike auf einer Bunt bemalten Parkbank.  
Seine Lesebrille, die ihm das Alter abverlangte, rutschte von der knolligen Nase als sein Blick geradeaus in Richtung Enkeltöchterchen Kyle fiel.  
Heute hätte er ein paar Stunden auf dem Spielplatz seinen Großväterlichen Pflichten nachgehen können,  
doch stattdessen hatte er Walter White am Telefon und hörte ihm mehr schlecht als recht zu.

"Mike, das geht zu weit! Jesse ist heute noch nicht in der Arbeit erschienen!"

"Nun, Walter … und was soll mich das interessieren?"  
Als ob er sein Babysitter wäre. Tragisch genug dass Gus das in gewissem maße von ihm erwartete. 

"Sie spannen ihn doch schon wieder ein! Aber ich brauche ihn dringender als Sie. Das ist schwere Arbeit die nur zu zweit- und mit ihm am schnellsten, zu verrichten ist. Also sorgen Sie dafür dass er sofort herkommt!"

Glaubte der Chemiker Pinkman wäre bei ihm?  
"Walt, Jesse ist momentan nicht bei mir."

Kurze Zeit verhaltenes Schweigen am anderen Ende. Es hatte wohl "Klick" in Walter's Denkschüssel gemacht und er begriff dass Ehrmantraut diesmal nicht vermeintlich Schuldiger war.  
Jesse ist ein rebellischer junger Mensch … man musste darauf gefasst sein dass ein solcher auch alleine auf dumme Ideen kam und Unfug trieb, die Schule, oder wie in diesem Fall die Arbeit, schwänzte.  
Der ehemalige Lehre war wohl den Umgang mit solchen Personen nicht mehr gewohnt.

Seltsamer weiße sprudelten nun keine Wortschwalle aus dem Telefon und die Stimme des Drogenkochs war langsam, ruhig, gar sorgfältig gewählten Sätzen durfte Mike lauschen...  
Was sollte das? War er doch nicht etwa besorgt um den jungen Junkie? 

Nachdem Mike mit Nachdruck erwähnte etwas besseres zu tun zu haben als nach Jesse zu sehen und sein Gesprächspartner aber leider die richtigen Worte fand die den alten Mann tatsächlich dazu bewegten doch zuzustimmen, schloss jener tief seufzend sein Mobiltelefon  
und lehnte sich einen Moment in Gedanken versunken zurück.

Wurde er… -  
wurde er gerade von diesem Mistkerl Manipuliert … ?

Kyle kam freudig erregt angetanzt und setzte sich leichtfüßig neben ihn.  
Mike wollte nicht dass sie jemals mitbekam wie es in seiner Gefühlswelt aussah. Sie sollte einen verständnisvollen guten Großvater haben der, sofern er Zeit für sie aufbringen kann, auch nur für SIE da war.  
Nun schlich sich aber dieser Pinkman langsam in sein Privatleben ein…  
Nein, viel mehr begann das Übel seinen Lauf zu nehmen als er auf Hector Salamanca und seine Brut vor Jahren stieß.  
Also hatte der Junge weniger Schuld. Obwohl, heute hatte Mike einen seiner besonders Sturen Tage und von daher bekam Pinkman einfach Mitschuld. Jawohl.  
So sehr er innerlich vor Wut kochte, so liebevoll lächelte er Kyle an und sah auf sie herab. Eine seiner schweren Hände strich ihr sanft die hellen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"So meine Große, wir müssen jetzt wieder zu deiner Mutter. Opa hat noch etwas zu erledigen."

"Oooh, Opi! Darf ich mitkommen?"

"Nein mein Schatz, aber vielleicht nächstes mal."

 

-

 

Mike brachte seine Enkeltochter zurück zu ihrer Mutter und war danach sofort auf dem Weg in die Margo Street um nach dem rechten zu sehen. Die Dämmerung brach langsam herein, dichte Wolken schoben sich vor den rot gefärbten Himmel. Walter wagte es nicht noch einmal anzurufen und musste demnach einen Ausweg aus seinem heutigen Dilemmer gefunden haben. Wie schön für ihn … 

Mike donnerte ungeniert laut an Jesse's Eingangstüre. Ja verdammt… hatte dieses Haus denn keine normale Klingel!?  
Der ehemalige Polizist machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz den Jungen demnächst darauf anzusprechen.

Sekunden sollten nicht zu Minuten werden, denn seine Geduld war hierfür nicht vorhanden.  
Zudem fühlte er sich langsam zu alt für diesen Mist. Nun bahnte sich aber eine Vorahnung an.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Türknauf... und auf jenen sofort seine Hand die diesen drehte.  
Und siehe da: offenes Haus.  
Mike schnaubte und blickte in die verlassene Wohnung. 

"Jesse!" 

Keine Reaktion. 

Er verkniff es sich tunlichst ein weiteres mal nach dem Jungen zu rufen, trat stattdessen in die Räumlichkeiten und bahnte sich seinen Weg in das Schlafzimmer des Junkies. Auch als er die Bettdecke wegriss war dort kein Pinkman. Dafür segelten aufgewirbelte Fotografien durch die Luft und zu Boden.  
Mike bückte sich nach einem der Bilder, drehte es von der weißen Seite um und sah einer ihn verrucht anlächelnde Jane entgegen.  
War es doch die Frauenwelt, schuld an jeglichem Unheil und Krieg. So sein verbitterter Gedankengang während er sachte mit dem Daumen über die Fotografie streichelte.

Aluminiumfolie knisterte unter seinem Fuß als er sein Gewicht verlagerte. Er blickte hinunter.  
Braune Brösel machten das Bild eines unaufgeräumten siffigen Bodens komplett.  
Er schnaubte, Jesse zum Aufräumen zu nötigen wäre also Punkt zwei auf der Liste.

Aber was zur … 

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er blieb einen Moment lang versteinert stehen.

Schon fiel es ihm ein, verdammt!

Kein Kaugummi Papier… nein, NEIN! In SO etwas wurde HEROIN verpackt!

Mike's Kiefer verkrampfte sich als er die Zähne fest aufeinander biss, die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, dabei die Fotografie zerknitterte und aus dem Zimmer zurück in sein Auto türmte, den Schlüssel im Zündschloss herum drehte und mit quietschenden Reifen schwarze Streifen auf dem Asphalt zurücklassend los fuhr.  
Welche Richtung? Der äußere Friedhof Albuqeuerques war sein Ziel.  
Er hatte nur eins und eins zusammen zählen müssen. Es war so unsagbar offensichtlich gewesen… 

Mittlerweile brachen heftige Regenschauer ein, Mike schaltete seinen Scheibenwischer an der nur mäßig die Frontscheibe von dem einstürzenden Wasserschwall befreite.  
Er schlug in leichter Verzweiflung gespickt mit Frustration auf sein Lenkrad, hätte er dem Jungen doch niemals das Grab des Mädchens gezeigt. Wieso musste es mit Pinkman immer in einem Drama enden? Dieser laufende Meter Unheil!  
Am Zielort angekommen stieg der Ältere hastig aus seinem Wagen, seine Jacke über den Kopf gezogen als Schutz vor dem kalten Regenschauer, und eilte über den Friedhof zu Jane's Grab.

 

In sich zusammen gesunken und schluchzend fand er sein Sorgenkind auch dort auf dem durchnässten Erdboden sitzen,  
den Rücken gegen den Grabstein gepresst. Neben Jesse lag das Heroin Besteck. Spritze, Löffel…  
alles wirkte unbenutzt und Pinkman machte nicht den Eindruck High zu sein. Lediglich verzweifelt.

"Junge!" rief ihm Mike entgegen, dass Jesse doch endlich zu ihm aufblicken mochte!  
Was er um Gottes Willen auch tat. 

Er hatte nicht mit dem Ex Cop gerechnet vor Schreck riss er deshalb seinen Kopf hoch.  
Jesse schaffte es aufs neue das Leid der gesamten Welt in seine Mimik zu legen nur um mit diesen Tränen überfluteten blauen Augen der Brust des älteren einen Stich zu versetzen der wohl einem Anflug von Herzinfarkt gleich kommen musste. So definierte es Mike in Gedanken, lehnte innerlich ab, dass es Mitleid war.

Mit zitternden Lippen formte der Jüngere Worte die einen Satz bilden sollten doch von vielen Schluchzern und bebender Stimme verzerrt wurden. "Durch- durch den Regen.. der- der Stoff ist nass geworden!" Jesse rang nach Luft. "Es ist alles nass geworden! Ich- ich konnte nicht. Ich hab mir nicht's gespritzt Mike! Ich- wirklich!" flehte er in leichter Hysterie den Älteren an der nur regungslos, ja gar fassungslos, da stand. 

"Schon gut…" erwiderte Mike.  
Der Ältere trat näher heran, stieß mit einem Fuß das Drogenbesteck beiseite in das nasse Gras daneben, gab dem Rauschmittel somit die Bedeutung von wertlosem Abfall. "Steh auf, Junge."

Jesse wirkte entgeistert, reagierte nicht auf die Worte.  
Als hätte es Ehrmantraut schon viele male zuvor getan schwang er elegant seine verregnete Jacke über die dünnen Schultern des schluchzenden Bündel Elends vor ihm. Jesse umklammerte den nassen Stoff als spende die daran haftende Restwärme Mike's tatsächlich Wärme. 

"Jesse, steh auf." wiederholte er mit Nachdruck.  
Der Jüngere raffte sich nur mit Mühe vom Grund auf, rutschte am glitschigen Untergrund ab und fiel keuchend zurück auf den Hosenboden. 

Das konnte sich doch niemand ansehen ...  
Grob wurde Jesse von Mike am Handgelenk seines Tattovierten Armes empor gerissen. Völlig perplex ließ der Junkie sich vom Älteren durch den nicht enden wollenden Regen über den Friedhof führen, stolperte ihm förmlich hinterher. An Mike's Crysler angekommen stiegen sie ein und verließen sofort diesen nach nasser Graberde riechenden und muffigen Dunst aufsteigenden Ort der Toten.

Es war mehr eine Kurzschlussreaktion dass Mike den Jungen nun mit zu sich nach Hause nahm anstatt ihn in der Margo Street ab zu setzen. Der Ex- Philadelphia Polizist musste sich also doch diesen Schuh anziehen und für den jungen Drogenkoch eine Art Bezugsperson spielen. "Wieso nur ich…" raunte Mike, verengte leicht die Augen und spähte verstohlen zu seinem Beifahrer.  
Oh.. gut. Er schien es nicht gehört zu haben.  
Jesse war damit bemüht seine Augen von Regen, oder waren es Tränen? zu befreien. Wischte sich mit dem Saum seines Shirt's immer wieder über sein Gesicht.  
Die Männer von heute stellten also heulende, emotional überempfindliche Jammerlappen dar, mhm. Die Welt hatte sich so massiv verändert dass der Ältere oft glaubte, es wäre bald an der Zeit für ihn zu gehen. Er musste nur absichern dass es Kylee einmal an nichts fehlte. 

 

-

Einige Zeit später angekommen im Ehrmantrauten Heim standen sich ein seine Hände in die Hüften stemmender Mike und ein katatonisch Tropf nasser den Boden unter seinen Füßen mit Regenwasser tränkender Pinkman gegenüber.  
"Junge, du kannst nicht ändern was passiert ist."  
Der Ältere ergriff das Wort und spielte auf Jane's Tod an.  
Jesse in voller Apathie senkte nur sein Haupt, seine Augen auf die Pfütze gerichtet. Als ob die Lache ein Orakel wäre und die Brühe ihm Antworten geben könnte für den Sinn des Lebens und seiner Daseins Berechtigung.  
Herrje, eine trotzige Enkeltochter war einfacher wieder glücklich zu stimmen als dieses fast schon bemitleidenswerte Wrack von Mensch das ihm seinen Boden versaute. 

Mike fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Mund und sah aufseufzend zur Seite weg überdenkend wie er mit dieser Situation verfahren sollte. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken Gus zu kontaktieren. Es war schon mehr Routine den Chilenen über sämtliche Dinge am laufenden zu halten doch diesmal könnte es fatale Folgen für den Junkie haben. Aber… Jesse war ein guter Junge. Gab seine Loyalität nur dem falschen hin. Was sich ändern lassen könnte.  
"Also gut." dieses eine mal.. dieses eine mal sollte es eine Ausnahme werden. "Du kannst heute auf meiner Couch übernachten." und wehe es wird zur Gewohnheit, dann folgt der goldene Schuss höchst persönlich! Jesse stimmte wortlos zu.

 

Mike führte, nachdem er es wunder wie geschafft hatte, sein Sorgenkind, von den nassen Skater Schuhen zu befreien, ihn in das Badezimmer. Warmes Badewasser in die Wanne laufen lassen und sich zum Wasserstrahl herüber beugend die Temperatur prüfen gab er Jesse die beiläufige Anweisung sich auszuziehen.  
Doch keine Reaktion folgte geschweige denn das rascheln von Kleidung.  
Mike blickte über die Schulter.  
"Willst du eine Badeessenz haben?"  
Er hob seine Augenbrauen skeptisch als Pinkman nur träge mit den Schultern zuckte und mit müdem Ausdruck die Einrichtung begutachtete.  
Oh wie unselbstständig konnte man sein … Mike schnaubte. 

Er wandte sich gänzlich zu Jesse um und überwand die knappe Distanz die sie trennte.  
Der Ältere suchte den Blickkontakt seines Gegenübers. Jesse blinzelte nur fragwürdig.  
Mike's Finger fanden ihren Weg an Jesse's Gürtelschnalle. Er zog das Lederimitat durch die Lasche und entfernte den Gürtel der die immer noch zu großen Hosen, von denen der Jüngere sich nicht trennen konnte, am Körper hielt.  
Man musste kein Profi sein um zu merken dass sich der Puls des Junkies auch ohne Drogen beschleunigte und seine Atmung flach wurde alleine durch die Nähe zu der sich Mike erdreistete.  
Jesse's Fluchtreflexe schrieen ihn an zurück zu schrecken und ab zu hauen, aber diese Blöße konnte, nein, WOLLTE er Mike nicht zeigen.  
Keiner von beiden unterbrach den Blick. Niemand sprach ein Wort.  
Jesse öffnete seine Lippen, schloss sie sofort wieder als Mike mit den Fingerspitzen in seinem Hosenbund den Jungen ruckartig näher an sich zog. Geschickt öffnete er Knopf für Knopf der 'Ecko unltd' Jeans und brauchte anschließend nicht mehr zu tun als diese loszulassen. Der kalte nasse Stoff glitt von den schmalen Hüften über die abgekühlte blasse Haut.  
Jesse verkrampfte seine Hände, er sah nun an sich hinab und seine Ohrenspitzen nahmen die Farbe reifer Chilis an.

"Also.. das Oberteil schaffst du aber alleine, ja?"  
Jesse schluckte, atmete gedämpft und schien überfordert mit der Tatsache zu sein dass Mike ihn so schamlos anfasste.  
Der Ex-cop konnte in dem Jungen lesen wie in einem offenem Buch, und so leitete er ein Ablenkungsmanöver ein um diese beschämende Situation zu entspannen.

"Old spice, Irisch Moos, oder- " gekonnt neben sich gegriffen hielt der Ältere zwei Flaschen besagter Badezusätze in Händen. Er hätte sich jedoch die Frage sparen können, kam ja keine weiterhelfende Reaktion als ein heiseres "Uhm.." wählte also für Jesse einfach eines aus das der Nase des Jungen weniger nach "Altem Mann" vorkommen würde und ließ dieses in das Badewasser mit ein fließen. 

Mike haderte… sollte er Jesse nun Zeit für sich geben?  
Denn er machte nicht den Eindruck als wäre es sinnvoll ihn jetzt alleine zu lassen.  
Während er den Wasserhahn abdrehte stieg auch schon ein vollens entkleideter Pinkman in die vorbereitete Wanne.  
Die Augen des Ex- Cop's fixierten das Tiki Scull Tattoo zwischen Jesse's Schulterblättern.  
So wie der Borneo Skorpion auf dem Handgelenk des Jungen war auch das Schädel Tattoo ein Schutzzeichen.  
Mike nickte für sich selbst und schmunzelte sachte. Auf dass der Körperschmuck des Jungen seine Wirkung nicht verfehlen würde, denn wer mit Gefahrenherd Nr. 1 aka Walter White arbeitete, der hatte soetwas mehr als nötig. 

"Ist in Ordnung… ich hab' kein weiteres Drama vor, Mike." sprach Jesse mit ruhiger Stimme und bedachte dem Älteren damit ihm nun Ruhe zu gönnen. Die Wanne und seine Haut erzeugten ein dumpfes Quietschen als er sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück lehnte und seufzend tiefer in das Wasser glitt.

"Auf dein Wort, Junge." während sich Ehrmantraut zur Türe wandte blieb er noch einmal stehen und legte eine Hand in den Rahmen. "Wenn du was brauchst, ruf einfach."  
Und damit ließ er ihn auch mit seinen Gedanken alleine. 

 

-

 

Mike kümmerte sich nun darum die Pfützen in seiner Wohnung Trocken zu legen und ihre Klamotten über die Heizung zu hängen.  
Es stellte sich für Jesse heraus dass Mr. Ich-mache-die-Drecksarbeit ein guter Gastgeber war.  
Denn sie ließen diesen Abend gemeinsam auf der Couch bei einer Tasse Kakao den Mike ihm ohne zu fragen gab,  
und einem Bier für sich selbst, ausklingen.

Anfangs roch Jesse misstrauisch an seinem Becher, was Mike nicht entging. "Du siehst aus als würdest du denken ich hätte dir da etwas rein gemischt." meinte der Ältere beiläufig, setzte sich neben ihn auf die Polster und bediente mit einer Fernbedienung seinen Videorekorder. 

Jesse verengte ertappt die Augen "Hast du…?" sein Blick wurde Ernst und er versuchte Mike's Pokerface zu deuten.  
Vergebens.  
"Junge, sehe ich einem gewissen Chemiker, den wir beide kennen, ähnlich?" Keine ernst zu nehmende Frage.  
aber Pinkman sah ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick an der verriet dass er in seinem Kopf tatsächlich versuchte parallelen zu finden. 

Mike schüttelte milde schmunzelnd den Kopf und sah zum Bildschirm.  
Jesse war ein guter Junge … deswegen war ihm vom älteren auch nur eine, statt drei Schlaftabletten in den Kakao gemischt worden. Er wollte nur das beste für sie beide. Und das, so beschloss es Mike, war ein baldig ermüdender und sich ausschlafen könnender Pinkman. Denn für große gefühlsbetonte Gespräche um diese unselige Uhrzeit hatte er nun wirklich keinen nerv. 

Auf Jesse wirkte Mike's schmunzeln seltsam befremdlich. Aber er dachte zu merken, dass er beim Älteren einmal an eine Person gestoßen sei, wenn auch ungewollt, die ihm nichts schlechtes wollte oder Hintergedanken hegte.  
Auf das nun also vertrauend nahm er auch einen großzügigen Schluck des warmen Getränks und atmete tief durch die Nase ein und aus. Niemals hätte Jesse sich träumen lassen jemals in dieser Situation und einem grauen Shirt in Übergröße mit der Aufschrift "Philadelphia Police Fun-Run 2000" zu stecken.  
Er stierte in seine Tasse, verzog seine Lippen auf dass sie einen schmalen Strich ergaben. Sein Interesse an dem Schwarz/Weiß Schinken den Mike ihnen eingelegt hatte war so gut wie nicht vorhanden. 

"Mike … " 

"Mh?" brummte angesprochener, wandte seinen Blick zu ihm.

"Wie… kann ich… " nur einen knappen Moment erwiderte er Mike's Blick dem er sofort wieder auswich. Nun doch etwas unwohl fühlend verkrampften sich seine Finger um die Tasse, er nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Hoffte sein Gastgeber würde selbst darauf kommen worauf er hinaus wollte. 

"Sprich dich aus." 

Uff.. war das Mike's sadistische Ader? Es war doch offensichtlich, oder nicht?  
Jesse wischte sich über sein Gesicht, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss seine Augen.  
"Wie-" begann er erneut, gestikulierte mit einer Hand."Möchtest du 'was als wieder gut machung?" Seine Augenlieder öffneten sich wieder, träger, das Schlafmittel setzte wohl ein. Mike nahm das zur Kenntnis, schaltete den Fernseher auf Lautlos.

Tze, wieder gut machung?  
Ja Jesse, finde einen Weg die verlorene Zeit wieder einzuholen,  
Sieh zu dass dieses beschleichende Gefühl der Sympathie für dich verschwindet,  
Besitz endlich die Reife die für dein Alter angemessen wäre,  
Löse dich endgültig von Walter White.

"Nein." antwortete ihm Mike. Er schaltete den Fernseher gänzlich aus.

Jesse nickte nur im Stillen und zog seine Beine auf die Couch. Er wischte mit einem etwas seltsamen Gefühl in seinem Kopf über sein Gesicht und spürte wie sich leicht sein verlangen nach Nikotin bemerkbar machte. Nach einem weiteren Schluck seines Kakaos spürte er Mike's prüfenden Blick auf sich. 

"Uh.. Was is'?" 

"Da fällt mir doch etwas ein." Etwas das er am liebsten vergessen hätte aber am besten noch erledigt werden sollte bevor der Junge einschlief.  
Mike holte sein Telefon hervor, wählte eine Nummer und reichte es Jesse.  
Dieser nahm das Gerät nur fraglich und stirnrunzelnd entgegen, legte es an sein Ohr und wartete.

Und wartete …

Und wartete ...

"Skyler White, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" 

Oh Shit. Dieser Name, diese Stimme … 

"Uh.. " Jesse's Augen waren geweitet und er sah hilfesuchend zu Mike. Dieser nickte ihm nur auffordernd zu.

Pinkman überlegte krampfhaft. Würde er jetzt nach ihrem Mann fragen könnte sie das misstrauisch machen. Sie würde fragen stellen und wissen wollen wer das ist und damit müsste er ein Gespräch mit ihr führen das unnötig ist und umgangen werden könnte. Nur die richtige Fragestellung würde die Situation retten.

"Hallo?" fragte Sie skeptisch.

Jesse räusperte sich. Hatte ihm Walter nicht einmal erzählt er hätte den Wasserboiler in ihrem Haus ausgetauscht? Irgendetwas in der Richtung. "Uhm, Sie haben bei uns vor einiger Zeit einen Torchwood Tardis Boiler für ein Wassersystem gekauft, ich müsste die Seriennummer wissen und jemand vorbei schicken wenn diese übereinstimmt… es geht um explosionsgefahr im Gehäuse und-" 

"Einen Moment, damit bin ich überfragt ich hole Ihnen meinen Mann an's Telefon." 

Jesse kaute auf seiner Unterlippe während Mike nur eine Augenbraue hob.  
Einen Moment später sprach Walter in den Hörer. 

"Walter White am Apparat, worum ging es genau?"

"Um den Torchwood Tardis Boiler den Sie bei uns gekauft hatten?" fragte er unsicher.

Jesse hörte wie Walter in den Hörer schnaubte und leise zischte "Jesse!? Erklär dich, wo hast du verdammt nochmals gesteckt!"  
Im Hintergrund hörte man Skyler Walters Namen rufen. "Alles gut Schatz, ich regle das gerade!" beschwichtigte er seine Frau. 

"Mr. White.. ich-"

"Moment ich gebe Ihnen sogleich die Infos!" sprach Walter gekünstelt.

"Mr. White-"

"Weißt du eigentlich wie viel ärger ich hatte!?" und da war die allseits bekannte verärgerte Tonlage des Chemikers.

"Yo, hören Sie-"

"Hat dich deine Mutter zweimal hochgeworfen und nur einmal gefangen!? Wegen dir liegen wir im Zeitplan zurück, Jesse! Ich musste mich mit diesem verdammten Tyrus rumärgern!" 

Jesse rutschte tiefer in die Couch hinein, Mike runzelte die Stirn.  
"Es is' alles okay, ja? Herrgott, chillen sie ihre Nuggets man, morgen stehe ich wieder zur Verfügung, Adolf."

"Das hoffe ich, Jesse, das hoffe ich für dich." und damit legte Walter auf.  
Jesse hätte das Telefon am liebsten gegen die Wand geschmissen, drückte es aber nur frustriert zurück in Mike's Hand.

Sehr schön, das Gerät beiseite gelegt musste Ehrmantraut nun nicht mehr selbst diesen Anruf tätigen und ersparte sich kostbare nerven. Er sah zu Pinkman, dann zur Uhr an der Wand und wieder zu Pinkman. "Ich werde nun aber Schlafen gehen, Junge."

Jesse schniefte nur, sah gekränkt zur Seite weg und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. 

Jeder brauch jemand der auf einen acht gibt…  
Mike wollte den Jungen nicht bemitleiden tat es aber ein kleinwenig doch. Er legte Jesse eine Hand auf die Schulter, stützte sich daran etwas ab und stand auf. 

"Also dann… " sein Blick war auf das Haupt des Jungen gerichtet der ihn nicht ansehen wollte lediglich leicht nickte. "Gute Nacht." erst jetzt bedauerte er es ihm nicht doch drei Schlaftabletten untergemischt zu haben. Jesse gab sich allem Anschein nach große Mühe nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Walter schien wieder einmal die verletzendsten Worte gewählt zu haben um seinen jungen Gehilfen die Laune zu vermiesen. Wie konnten die beiden es solange miteinander ausgehalten haben ohne sich dabei die Kopf einzuschlagen? Dieses Szenario ließ sicher nicht mehr lange auf sich warten.  
Im Türrahmen stehen bleibend sah Mike zurück. "Das mit dem Anruf" begann er "Das hast du gut gemacht, Junge." 

 

-

 

Am nächsten Morgen lag auf Mike's Sofa eine ordentlich zurecht gefaltete Decke und auf dieser ein Handgeschriebener Zettel.  
Der alte Mann las die Botschaft

\- Bin Arbeit. Danke für alles, J. - 

und seufzte.


End file.
